Cheerful Meddler
by agapeNuria
Summary: Who says you can know what will happen tomorrow? If one interference can change your life for the better, a month’s worth just had to guarantee something splendid, right? Only one way to find out so might as well jump in and see where that road takes you.


Cheerful Meddler

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Nor will I be making any money off my story. This is for my own amusement, nothing more.

Summary: Who says you can know what will happen tomorrow? If one interference can change your life for the better, a month's worth just had to guarantee something splendid, right? Only one way to find out so might as well jump in and see where that road takes you.

Cheerful Meddler

The wind was hot as it whipped against the exposed skin of Relena's arms and neck. Relena didn't mind the heat though since it gave her some relief from the muggy atmosphere of New York City. She let out a sigh as she saw the city give way to open road and she felt the motorcycle beneath her pick up speed. A lone horse on the side of the road caught her attention and she watched it run around along the fencing until she couldn't safely turn anymore to see it. When she turned her head back she saw a sharp bend coming up and unconscientiously pulled herself closer to the strong torso in front of her. When she saw that the driver had no intention of slowing down she pressed her head against his back and closed her eyes.

If you had asked her three days ago if she could ever see herself going cross country in America on a motorcycle she would have answered with a resounding 'no'. Yet here she was on the back of a sadistic speed maniac's motorcycle. Or was he just a friendly elf that needed to go back to driving school?

&&72 hours earlier&&

"And that is that. You are done Miss Relena," Hannah, Relena's trusty secretary, told her with a clap of her hands and a big smile on her face.

"Huh? What? Done? That's not possible," Relena responded dumbfounded as she started to flip through the piles of papers on her desk.

"Stop that!" Hannah commanded as she shooed Relena away from her desk, "Yes 'done'."

"What about the L7's Financial…" Relena started.

"Done. You sent the final draft off this morning," Hannah told her as she started packing up Relena's laptop.

"My meeting with Councilman Sa…"

"Rescheduled for a week after you return. His daughter just had his third grandbaby," Relena took a moment before the light went off and she remembered, "I already sent him and his daughter a card and some flowers. So stop worrying."

"But what about…"

"Relena you have taken care of everything. I wouldn't let you out of my sight otherwise. That is what you pay me for. You have been planning this break for months. You have made sure to dot every 'i' and cross every 't'. Now get out!" Hannah told her with mock frustration.

"But, but… I still have two hours! I planned to be here all day," Relena told her as if that would make some work magically appear.

"Yes but you have finished early which means you get to start your vacation early. Now go home and I'll see you in a month. Don't worry if anything big happens because, of course, you will be the first to hear about it," Hannah told her.

"Oh okay. Then I guess, since I seem to have no choice, I will be leaving now," Relena told her with a smile as she reached out to grab her bag with her laptop in it from Hannah.

She took two steps towards the door before stopping again, "I can't leave my office looking like this. I need to put away these reports."

"Go. I can do that. With you gone my job is about to get a lot less stressful anyway," Hannah said while taking Relena's arm and guiding her out.

"So do you have anything special planned?" Hannah asked as she used her foot to close Relena's office door behind them.

"No…what are you suppose to do on a vacation anyways?" Relena asked half serious.

"Oh brother, my poor dear workaholic. The first thing you should do is go home and go read a book in a nice long bubble bath. Then change into your most cozy pj's and eat a big bowl of ice cream while watching some really sappy chick flick. That my dear is relaxation," Hannah explained as if she was talking to a child.

"Yes, ma'am," Relena told her with a mock salute as the elevator opened and Relena got inside. A thought occurred to Relena as the elevator door shut and she quickly opened her bag.

"Sneaky woman she got me out of there without any of my files," Relena grumbled to herself as the elevator reached the ground floor.

Relena stood in front of the elevator for a minute contemplating on going back up before deciding it was not worth the fight. She had wondered at the smile her brother had given her when he recommended Hannah as her secretary two years ago but now she fully understood what he had meant when he said she was well capable of 'handling her'.

Giving one last glare at the elevator door just to make herself feel better she turned and headed to the door.

"Relena! Hey, wait up!" Relena turned to her right to find a smiling Duo Maxwell jogging toward her.

"Duo, hello, what are you doing here?" Relena asked when he came to a stop beside her.

"Came to see you, looks like I barely caught you. Heading home?" Duo asked taking note of her bag.

"It seems you have good timing then. I finished early which means I get to start my vacation early," she told him.

"I'll walk you to your car. I have something I want to ask you," Duo said as he put a hand on her back to lead her.

"Okay ask," Relena said, not wanting to wait.

"I was wondering if you had anything planned for your vacation and if you didn't I was wondering if I could convince you to spend it keeping me company," he told her with a grin as he raised a hand to the back of his head.

"No I don't have anything planned beyond not working. Why? Do you have some time off too?" Relena asked. She could feel a bit of excitement building up inside her. Duo's schemes were always a load of fun.

"I'm having my annual review which means I can't be sent on missions and they don't want me in the office while they're investigating. That usually takes about two weeks and I figured might as well take that time to relax. I took a month off and lined that time up with yours because I figured you and me could take a little trip," Duo explained.

"A trip?" Relena asked. They had come up to her car and Relena was now leaning against her hood as Duo talked.

"Yeah, a cross country trip on my motorcycle, we could start here in the Sanc Kingdom and ride to Paris. In Paris we can catch a plane - bike and all - and head to New York. From New York we can go and do whatever we feel like with San Francisco as the final destination. Then voila, we are back here before the month is up. I already talked to Lady Une and Milliardo about it and they are both okay with you going, though Milliardo does want to make sure it would be something you want to do. What do you say?" Duo asked her expectantly.

"Milliardo approved of this?" Relena asked surprised. That was quite out of character for her brother.

"Well with a lot of explaining and honest answers to some very direct questions…anyways…you will see for yourself if you talk to him," Duo told her a bit flustered. "Come on, we have the money to blow. It's not like we can't afford eating a months worth of take out and getting two hotel rooms wherever we stop. It would be fun…" Duo tried to convince her.

"Yes it does sound like fun. Much more fun than anything I would come up for myself. I'll head over to Milliardo's now and talk to him about it and let you know in a couple hours. K?" Relena asked as she opened her car door and got inside.

Duo hung on her car door and leaned towards her, "that sounds like a plan and, Relena, don't tell anyone about this okay? Lady Une and your brother know. That's more than enough don't you think? I know it might sound weird but I have my reasons, pretty please?" Duo begged making her laugh.

"Okay I promise," she told him as she shut the door and drove away.

&&Present Time&&

As they finished the turn Relena could feel the tell-tale sign of the vibration of her companion's chest letting her know he was laughing at her. Relena loosened her grip and leaned away from him while shooting the helmeted head a glare. She knew he was just doing things like that to get a raise out of her but she couldn't help but fall for it. It wasn't her fault she never had any experiences on a motorcycle before their little adventure. She had asked Heero a few times to take her for a ride on his but he had always firmly told her 'no'. When she asked 'if they were so dangerous then why did he even own one' he just ignored her.

The conversation with her brother had been an interesting one. Milliardo had even gone as far as to encourage her to go with Duo and informed her they would leave the next morning. Once she was reassured that they would be bringing a secure laptop they both could use to check daily on any developments that might need either of their expertise, she was sold. Though she did feel like there was something neither Duo nor Milliardo was telling her. That feeling didn't last long since she found out what she thought that something was once they had reached Paris.

&&29 Hours Earlier&&

"I hope you don't mind stopping here for a bit. We still have over two hour before our flight and thanks to your status we don't have long pre-boarding procedures we have to go through," Duo told her as he put their helmets on the bike.

"A jewelry store?" Relena asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I hear Paris is one of the best places to buy jewelry. Is that true?" he asked as he led the way inside.

"Yes, I guess it is. I never really paid much attention to that type of thing," Relena told him as she looked down at the first display as they entered the store.

"May I help you?" A man with a strong accent asked.

"Yes I would like to see your engagement rings please," Duo said.

"Right this way sir, ma'am," the man said before leading them deeper into the store to a display case in the center of the room.

"Engagement rings?" Relena asked excitedly, "For Hilde I presume?"

"Of course," Duo told her.

"Okay Maxwell, tell me what you are planning right now," Relena demanded as she looked pointedly at Duo.

"Would you like a minute alone to look?" asked the man with Duo nodding in the affirmative. "Please call me over if you see anything that appeals to you, sir."

"I thought that I could look for the perfect engagement ring on this trip. As her best friend you know her taste better than anyone so I thought you could help me," Duo told her as he looked through the glass at the rings.

"Cool, and Hilde just so happens to be stationed at a training camp midway on our route in America. I already figured you were planning for us to stop by and see her but there is more to it than that isn't there?" Relena told him as she scanned the rings herself.

"I invited you on this trip for two reasons. One, to help me get a ring and, two, to help Hilde get a dress," Duo answered her. "There's a botanical garden not too far from the camp that's supposed to be in full bloom this time of year. That is where I want to propose to her. I already have a place and a date all set up back home. Our vacation ends about the same time Hilde's assignment ends and a little more than two weeks after that is the anniversary of when we first meet. I have it all worked out with the only problem being the dress. Hilde needs to have time to find the perfect dress and get it altered. That is where you, my dear Vice Foreign Minister, come in. What do you say? Will you help me make this dream come true?" Duo asked

"You are such a sap you know that? What am I saying; it's the sweetest thing I have ever heard! Of course I will help!" Relena told him excitedly. Feeling very honored to be included in on the plan.

"These rings are way to fancy though. Hilde would never go for any as extravagant as these," Relena told him.

"I agree, let's get out of here," Duo told her as he thanked the man before leading them out of the store.

"What if she says 'no'?" Relena asked jokingly as they made their way to a store across the street. Duo stopped mid step, his face clearly telling her he had never considered the possibility.

"Then I guess I will have a lot to make her feel guilty about," he said with a nervous chuckle, "but really, I don't think I need to worry about that since we've talked extensively about getting married. That's why I'm surprising her by showing up with everything planned out. The ring will be expected but she won't be expecting a full wedding along with it!"

"Always have to be the spontaneously dramatic one?" Relena said with a laugh.

"Of course, I do have a reputation to uphold after all," Duo told her as he held the shop door open for her.

&&Present Time&&

As they sped along the road, Relena's mind fully drifted to Heero for the first time since Duo had sprung the idea of this trip on her. She knew he would be mad when he found out she was traveling on motorcycle without even informing him first but she figured he would soon calm down and be glad. With her gone with Duo he would not have to be involved with any security matters that had to do with her vacation. No trips to the mall or amusement parks or anything else she might have come up with to keep herself entertained. He would probably be thrilled. So this would be a vacation for both of them, a vacation for her from work and a vacation for him from her.

&&Preventer Headquarters&&

Heero stepped out of the elevator and made his way toward the assignment boards. Today was Monday and the first official day of Relena's vacation and so he wanted to see if she had submitted any plans yet. Though she didn't usually needed a constant bodyguard the Preventers did like to check the places she went beforehand and send someone to accompany her to certain places, especially those that were often very crowded. One of the gundam pilots usually volunteered for the job, mainly Heero. As he approached the area outside Lady Une's office, he noticed Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre all lounging around the assignment boards.

"What brings you here, Quatre?" Heero asked as he joined the group.

"I'm here as the head of the 'Relena has to do something more fun than hide out at home on her vacation' club but it looks like I won't be needed," Quatre told him.

"And why is that?" Heero asked as he looked over the boards noticing a black line drawn across the space that had been made for Relena's vacation schedule.

"We don't know yet. Lady Une just told us that Relena had plans that would not need our assistance. She had a phone conference that she needed to start so she told us she would explain after she was done," Wufei explained to him as he motioned to the closed door of Lady Une's office.

"You didn't know about this Heero? I thought Relena usually kept you well informed of her plans," Trowa asked.

"No," Heero answered simply as he scanned the area. "Where is Duo? His review doesn't start for two more days; he should be here."

"That's the other thing," Quatre told him, "It seems Duo had taken some vacation time."

"Remember how he was still in Lady Une's office when we took off Friday? It looks like after he found out the review schedule he scheduled leave time to go along with his review," Wufei interjected. Heero had nothing to say about this so he kept quiet until he spotted Milliardo walking towards them.

"Hello, Milliardo. Are you here to speak with Lady Une?" Quatre asked

"Yes," Milliardo answered while giving a nod of greeting.

"She's on the phone so she will probably be a few minutes," Quatre informed him. Milliardo just nodded to show he understood.

"I assume you know what Relena is doing," Heero stated after a minute of silence.

Milliardo just chuckled at the curious looks of the four former gundam pilots, "She is my sister after all. She's taking a trip with Duo and won't be back until a couple of days before her vacation ends."

"A trip?" Heero inquired further.

"Cross country on his motorcycle through America, I believe. I'm not too firm on the details. They left Saturday morning," Milliardo told him plainly as he enjoyed the look of disbelief that crossed Heero's face.

"You willingly let her go?" Heero asked incredulously.

"Yes, actually I had to talk her into it. Duo had approached me first with the idea and I thought it would do her some good. It didn't take too much convincing. Duo is a good man after all," Milliardo told them. Heero would have said something but Lady Une opened her door.

"Oh good you're already here Milliardo. Please come in. I'll be with you boys in a few more minutes," Lady Une told them as Milliardo passed her to enter her office and shut the door.

"Well that explains why we won't be needed; Duo is going to be with her," Wufei said after a moment. Trowa mumbled something that no one really caught.

"Say again, Barton?" Heero said having heard parts of it.

"I said good job, Maxwell. I must say I'm impressed," Trowa told him

"Impressed how?" Heero asked, his tone portraying agitation.

"A cross country trip on a motorcycle? I must say that is quite romantic," Trowa answered.

"Romantic? I say it sounds dangerous. How could that fool risk her safety like that," Heero responded, not liking the flow of Trowa's thoughts.

"That's part of what makes it so romantic. Think about it; it's Relena's first time on a motorcycle right? It wouldn't take much to make her cling on to the driver. Am I right, Wufei?" Trowa answered while turning his attention to Wufei.

"Sally and I have always thought so. That's why whenever we get a day off together we take off. It's especially romantic during sunrise or sunset," Wufei answered cautiously but honest.

Heero didn't reply to this and just pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and walked over to the door of Lady Une's office. He made a quick tap at the door before entering and shutting the door behind him. The three remaining pilots just watched him go before directing their attention to Trowa.

"Are you trying to get Duo killed? You don't really think that do you?" Quatre asked bluntly.

"No, of course not. Duo sees Relena as a sister," Trowa answered

"Isn't Maxwell heavily involved with the Schbeiker woman?" Wufei asked

"Yes, I know that. You, Wufei, know that and Quatre knows that but does Heero? I would say obviously not with that reaction. He never has been one to pay attention to anyone's personal lives. That fact has probably gone over his head," Trowa told them with mischief clearly in his eyes.

"What are you thinking in that head of yours Trowa," Quatre asked.

"Duo has to know what this would look like. Why else talk to Lady Une and Milliardo and not the rest of us? That reaction of Milliardo's right now; He had to be in on it. I think a bit of this kind of worry would do Heero good. And if I am giving Duo too much credit this is just too good to pass up. Heero is always telling the rest of us that we have to live by our emotions in order to live good lives but he never does it himself. I say we help give him a good push," Trowa explained.

"I'll tell my wife about this so she knows not to bring Schbeiker up. No need to help him make the right conclusions," Wufei said.

"That's the spirit. We don't want to keep giving him reasons to worry because that would tip him off. At least not after what I just said. All we have to do is not alleviate his worry and let his mind do the rest," Trowa told him.

"I'll tell my wife too. What?" Quatre questioned as they looked at him strangely, "Dorothy might not have any pull in this one way or another being at L4 right now but she sure will get a kick out of it. Besides she would probably divorce me if I didn't tell her about this. She has been waiting since the Eve war to see those two together."

They nodded their understanding as Lady Une's office door flew open and Heero stormed out and made his way to his office. A look passed by them in understanding that this might be a very long month.

"I'm so glad I'm not a Preventer," Quatre announced, "because that means I can leave. I really hope this doesn't end with Duo getting killed. See you guys around!"

&&America&&

The trip was fun. Relena felt free being able to go wherever she wanted along the way. They had gone to two amusement parks, stopped at every tourist sight they could find and ate enough pizza to make Relena put her foot down on stopping at another pizzeria. She was really glad she had brought her camera and had gotten some really great shots that she would treasure for all time.

They found the perfect ring in a little cozy town and fate seemed to be smiling down at them since the only ring of that kind was in Hilde's exact size. This seemed to excite Duo even more if that was possible and they made it to the closest city next to the training camp ahead of schedule. Since they had a couple of hours to kill before Hilde got off work, they found a hotel and checked in. Duo took his time to make sure that Relena would be safe there when he left on her own.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Duo asked.

"Yes, I brought books for just this occasion. I'll come straight back here after dinner and read and I won't leave at all. I promise," Relena told him.

"Okay then lets go get her!" Duo said, grabbing Relena's hand and dragging her out of the room.

Soon they were in the front lobby of the training camp. Duo asked the receptionist to inform Hilde she had visitors before taking a seat across from Relena. They had timed it right so that they would not have to wait long before she was off duty.

"Duo! Relena!" Hilde shouted as she entered the room before running over and throwing her arms around Duo's neck. After a long hug and a quick peck of the lips she released him before stepping back and hugging Relena. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Duo decided my life was too boring so he kidnapped me to drive cross country with him to come see you," Relena told her.

"Good, you need some excitement. Good job Duo," Hilde told them as Duo stepped up to put an arm around her waist.

"Are you done for the day babe? Cause I want to take us out to eat," Duo told her.

"Yep, I'm all yours. Did you bring your bike?" she asked.

"No we took a cab here since I figured you would have a car," he told her.

"I'll go grab it and meet you guys up front," Hilde told them before punching in her code to enter the building again.

They went to a semi nice restaurant, one where it still had class but wouldn't kick them out for wearing jeans. As they ate their meals they enjoyed some comfortable chit chat before paying and heading back to the hotel Duo and Relena were staying at. Duo parked the car and walked Relena to the entrance of the hotel before grabbing Hilde's hand and leading her to the garden that was walking distance from the hotel. They walked until Duo found a stone bench by a small lake that was reflecting the moon that was starting to rise. After a few minutes of casually talking while sitting on the bench, Duo got down on his knee.

"Hilde Schbeiker would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Duo asked as he pulled the ring out of his pocket.

"Oh Duo it's beautiful. Of course I will!" Hilde told him as he slipped it on her finger. After seeing that it fit, she leaned down and kissed him before tugging on his arm to tell him she wanted him sitting next to her.

Duo waited until Hilde was leaning comfortably against him before speaking, "Would you marry me on July 10?"

"The day we met! That would be nice but I don't know if I want to wait over a year to actually get married Duo," she told him.

"Not July 10th of next year, I mean this year," He told her with a grin.

She sat up and looked at him, "That's only five weeks away! I know we don't have any family to consider and we both want a small wedding but planning even that takes time!"

"Good thing I already have a place reserved, a pastor hired, flowers and caked ordered, and that we don't really need invitations since everyone we would invite is only a phone call away," Duo told her cheekily.

"What about a dress?" Hilde asked

"You have the next two days off right? That's what Relena is here for. To help you find one and to make sure the alterations would be done on time. The only other things needed are tuxes for me and Heero, my best man, and a dress for your maid of honor," Duo told her.

"Is there any doubt I would ask anyone other than Relena?" Hilde asked with a smile as they started strolling again, "What did Heero say when you told him about all this?"

When there was only silence Hilde stopped and turned to Duo, "Heero does know about this, right? He gave the go ahead for you to take Relena with you, right?"

She was only greeted with more silence. When his smile widened into a sheepish grin her eyes widened, "Duo Maxwell you took off with the Vice Foreign Minister without letting anyone know!"

"I'm not that stupid! Milliardo and Lady Une know and they are the important ones. I just didn't tell anyone else, got Relena to leave without telling anyone else, and got Lady Une and Milliardo to agree not to divulge any of my plans," Duo said as he put an arm around Hilde's waist and made her start walking.

"You know what that would look like! Heero is going to kill you. You told me yourself that he cares about her and you have made it look like his best friend has stabbed him in the back and stole his girl," Hilde rebuked

"That's the problem babe," Duo explained, "Relena isn't his girl and between her loyalty to Heero and her workaholic ways Relena is looking at a future that involves a lot of cats, since Heero refuses to get past whatever stupid hang ups he has and make both of them happy. I love her too much to let that happen. I'm going to get Heero to move on this if it kills me. Not literally! Though he might try to beat me…"

"Well I guess having a groom with a black eye wouldn't be too high a price to pay to see Relena happy… but do you really think Heero cares? What if he doesn't react at all?" Hilde asked.

"Then Heero will be the one with a black eye. I put a lot of work and thought into this!" Duo told her, "That won't happen though. I know Heero and he should be at least a little ticked over this. I can only hope enough to say something to Relena."

"And Relena doesn't have a clue…" Hilde stated thoughtfully.

"Which is a good thing or I would have more than Heero to worry about. That girl knows too many of my secrets to risk getting her mad!" Duo said making Hilde laugh.

"Milliardo agreed to this?" Hilde asked.

"That was the scary part. He genuinely wants to see his sister happy and he knows the quickest way for that to happen involves Heero and three kids. What's scary is the sadistic pleasure I think he will have making Heero worry that he lost Relena. He asked me if it would be fine to approach this the way he sees fit and I just told him sure because I wanted out of there before he started grilling me on my 'honorable intentions' again," Duo told her.

"What about Lady Une?" Hilde questioned.

"That one was easy. Although I know that one just likes messing with Heero to begin with. He always tries to act like he's so put together its hard not to want to rattle his cage a bit," Duo joked.

"Says the expert," Hilde shot back.

They walked around for another hour before heading back to the hotel. Duo gave Hilde a quick kiss as she got in her car and drove away. With thoughts of tomorrow's plans, Duo made his way back to his hotel room. Once inside, Duo went to the door that adjoined his room with Relena's and knocked on it. After a few moments Relena opened it. She obviously had been sleeping if the lines on her face were any indication.

"How did it go?" Relena asked as she rubbed the side of her face sleepily.

"Great. She will be here at seven tomorrow morning. We can all grab breakfast together before I go my separate way," he told her.

"What are you going to be doing?" she asked.

"I plan on calling Lady Une. Hopefully she will have a reason for me to go to the camp and torture the new recruits," he told her innocently.

"The poor people," Relena said with a yawn, "Goodnight."

&&Scene Change&&

Breakfast the next morning went smoothly and soon Hilde and Relena were off to their first bridal shop. The day was a blast for the girls and they quickly found several dresses that Hilde could choose from. All other dresses were forgotten though when they found a simple but elegant dress at their fifth and last shop of the day. There was no doubt in Hilde's, Relena's, or the attendant's minds that it was the one. After Relena did some waving of her status and money she had the shops full cooperation on making sure Hilde's alterations would be done before Hilde left for the Sanc Kingdom.

Hilde called Duo as Relena hammered out a fitting schedule and once they were done they met Duo at a restaurant for dinner before calling it a night. The next morning the three of them spent a few hours finding a dress for Relena. They found one the girls liked by lunch and after making arrangements to ship it to Relena's home they spent the rest of the day sight seeing.

Duo and Relena spent three more days there before taking off to finish their cross country run. After another amusement park, a trip down the Grand Canyon on donkeys, and many museum stops they arrived in San Francisco a day early. Having decided they had seen enough of the city they took an early flight home. Once Duo dropped Relena safely home he decided to get the confrontation with Heero over with. With plans on how he would ask Heero to be his best man, Duo made his way to the Preventer Headquarters.

&&Preventer Headquarters&&

Heero was in a mood. Very few people knew what that mood was but the majority knew enough not to get close enough to find out. Rumor had it that Heero had it out with Milliardo in front of Lady Une but Milliardo's amusement over the whole situation confused what the argument could have been about. That was fine with Heero since it gave him room and time to think. How that man could call himself a brother was beyond him. Heero had thought he could trust Milliardo with Relena in that area since he was usually so protective but he had come straight out and told him that he hoped Duo would put a move on her! 'Duo's a good man' was what Milliardo kept repeating as a reason while just sitting there, smug…smug over the fact that Heero had lost his sister's interest, no doubt.

The lobby receptionist called Heero to inform him of Duo's arrival as he requested. As he hanged up the phone he looked out the window and started to repeat the logic that he had decided on. There was just no way Duo would betray him like that, not when Heero had confided in Duo his thoughts on Relena. This had to be just another stupid stunt by the braided man that he considered his closest friend. He would hear him out and everything would be fine. There was a quick knock on his door before it opened to reveal the man in question.

"Hey pal did you miss me? We just got in a couple of hours ago and I was so excited I just had to come here so I could ask you a question," Duo said with his usual cheerful nervousness.

"What question would that be?" Heero asked as he tried to sound normal.

"Will you be my best man?" Duo asked. Heero snapped.

He stood fast and slammed his hands on his desk, "How dare you come here and ask me that, traitor! How could you do this to me, Duo! You know I love her."

Though it seemed Duo expected the reaction, he still wasn't prepared when Heero quickly moved and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the door. While trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of him, Duo looked up at the enraged man with wide innocent eyes.

"Look I'm sorry man I had no idea you felt this way. I thought you liked Relena. I didn't even know you knew Hilde well enough to love her. Hey why am I apologizing? I'm the one that's been dating her for over two years now!" Heero's eyes went blank as Duo said this.

"Hilde, as in Hilde Schbeiker?" Heero asked softly but still firmly held Duo against the door.

"Yeah, you know, my girlfriend? Who did you think I was talking about?" Duo asked him.

"But you took Relena on that trip with you?" Heero's statement sounded more like a question as he let Duo go, feeling really confused.

"I needed her help in picking out a ring and since she is Hilde's best friend I thought the girls would have fun dress shopping together. I was right too; they both had a great time. It was nice to hear Relena laughing as much as she did on this trip,' Duo explained.

"Oh," was the only response Heero could give.

"Wait a minute," Duo said, "Did you think I planned this trip so I could get Relena for myself?" Heero could only look at him guiltily.

"Would that really have been such a bad thing?" Duo asked earning a glare from Heero, "Oh come on man I know you like her but it's not like she's your girl. If you aren't going to date her yourself you need to at least step back and let her find someone she likes who will."

"No," Heero stated.

"No? No, what. No you don't want her dating other guys? Then are you going to actually ask her out?" Duo asked

"No," Heero answered

"Now you are just being selfish. You don't want her with me. You don't want her dating anyone else but you won't ask her out yourself. Totally cold and selfish man," Duo told him

"You're serious about me being your best man?" Heero asked. He could tell Duo knew he was changing the subject but Duo allowed it.

"Yes I am," Duo told him

"Is there anything I have to do for that?" Heero asked

"Just come with me to get our tuxes. Hilde left that one up to me. She only cares that we match Relena's dress and I know what it looks like," Duo told him

"Relena's in the wedding, too?" Heero asked.

"Maid of Honor," Duo told him.

"I'm done here so lets go get the tuxes taken care of now," Heero told Duo as he walked by him and opened his office door to find Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei just down the hallway.

"We weren't eavesdropping," Trowa said at Heero's glare.

"Yeah we could hear most of it as clear as day down here," Wufei added.

"We are invited to the wedding, right?" Quatre asked.

"Of course, it's July 10th. I'll send you guys the rest of the details later," Duo told them.

"What are you going to do about Relena?" Trowa asked as Heero walked by him.

"I'll think about it," Heero answered.

"Just stop being a hypocrite."

&&16 Days Later&&

Duo took a deep breath as he waited for the music that should have started five minutes ago to finally start. The wedding was taking place outdoors in a garden gazebo. He had already received many comments on how shocked they all were that he could put together something so simple but elegant all by himself. This didn't bother him too much since he did work hard for everyone to see him a certain way. Only Hilde, Relena, Quatre, and possibly Heero truly knew what went on behind his self-confident but goofy grin. After another minute went by, Duo looked at Heero while trying not to show the panic he was starting to feel.

"Maybe she wised up and took off while she still could," Heero told him deadpan when Duo made eye contact with him.

"Thanks man. Remind me why I made you my best man again?" Duo grumbled at him

"That would be because I am oh so cheery and your biggest supporter. Heaven help you," Heero told him right as the music finally started to play. A moment later Relena made her appearance.

Duo couldn't help himself and stole a look at Heero and found that his eyes were fixed on Relena. Not that he couldn't understand why; Relena looked lovely. She was wearing a red spaghetti strapped dress that had a thick black sash that hit right below her bust line. Her hair was full of soft curls that were half way pulled up, leaving a few curls free to fall and frame her face. Her black high heeled shoes and bouquet made up of three long stemmed white lilies completed the look. As he looked around he noticed Heero and himself were not the only ones taking in Relena's beauty, his eyes falling specifically to Trowa.

Heero had yet to do anything about his relationship with Relena. Every time one of them asked him about it all he would say is that he was still thinking. What he was thinking about was anyone's guess but as Duo glanced back at his best man he didn't think it would be much longer. If that look was any indication.

Right after Relena had taken her place a different song started up and soon all thoughts of his friends flew out of his mind as his eyes landed on Hilde. She was absolutely stunning. Her hair was swept up except the few strands that framed her face. On top of her head was a simple tiara that held her veil in place. Her dress was white and strapless. The top part had some simple beading that matched the beading that traced the hem of the dress. The skirt part had, what Duo could only describe as, an upside down V where the top layer of fabric gave way. She had a black and red sash tied around her waist that fell down the back and mixed in with her train; simply breathtaking.

Duo never thought he would be so nervous about the whole event but if you asked him afterwards he would not have been able to repeat a single word that was said during the ceremony. Soon he was kissing his bride and walking back up the aisle to go take pictures. After all the traditional shots where taken, Duo rounded up everyone who was invited. All together, wedding party included, they made a group of fourteen. After they got a few good group shots, Duo stood up and demanded candid shots with everyone participating, even Heero. Well he got what he wanted as Heero, who was kneeling next to Duo's chair, flipped it out from under him when he went to sit back down on it. Chaos ensued after that but all in all Hilde and he agreed it was a perfect day.

&&Comments&&

I was in the middle of writing a really long fic that I will not be posting until it is all done when I got this idea. I decided to try and challenge myself to write a one-shot and this is what happened. One-shots are hard! I hope you all liked it. Please review. :)


End file.
